Tickle ward
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: A story in which characters from Prince of tennis get tickle tortured in the Tickle ward hence the name humor kind of if you think seeing anime guys getting tickled is funny I do, it's hilarious
1. Shishido pt 1

Shishido woke up, he had a headache and felt cold. He tried to sit up to rid himself the headache, but when he did he was refrained from doing so, because he had been strapped down, by his wrists and ankles, to a hard, metal table.

"What the hell is this?" he cried, taking a look at his bonds, then frantically tried to break them, but it was no use, he was strapped down, and tight. He wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly he heard a door screech open in front of him and in stepped a man, about in his early thirties, he had black hair, and a small mustache. He didn't look at Shishido at first, he went to the table on the far side of the room, and did something Shishido couldn't see. Shishido was starting to get pissed.

"Hey, who the hell are you, and what am I doing here?" he shouted at the man. The man, finally noticing Shishido, turned his head and smiled at the teen.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Miller and as for why you are here I can not answer that" he said, his smile got wider, as he strode up to Shishido.

"But, I can tell you where you are" Miller said, "You're in the tickle ward, my boy". This made Shishido's mouth drop open.

"Seriously, you mean like tickle, tickle ward?" he asked, the doctor smiled and nodded. Shishido frowned and shook his head.

"Whatever, seriously where am I?" Shishido said, annoyed, thinking the doctor was lying. The doctor shook his head, with a chuckle, then he put his hands on Shishido's stomach/side.

"What are you doing?" Shishido said, now sounding nervous. Then without warning the doctor started tickling him, squeezing his sides and running his fingers over Shishido's somewhat bare stomach (his shirt had ridden up) Shishido gasped then reduced himself to ticklish laughter. He squirmed and tried to escape the doctors tickling fingers.

"St-sthahahhaahhaahahaha ple-hehehehehehehease hahahahahaha, nohohohohoho!" Shishido cried. He was thrashing back and forth madly, trying to escape, but Dr. Miller was persistent. He dug his fingers into Shishido's ribs, and Shishido squealed like a little school girl, arching his back. Finally Miller stopped and looked down at Shishido, smiling at the still giggling teen.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked. Shishido opened his eyes, panting he looked the doctor in the eye, giving him a look that begged him not to do it again. Miller obviously seeing this, smiled wider.

"Oh there will be more to come my boy, much more" Shishido's breath hitched, as he watched the doctor move to the end of the table, stopping right at his feet. The doctor knelt down, as if he were going to examine it, but instead he grabbed the shoe, and started to slowly pull it off, making Shishido dread the future even more. After that the doctor took off the other shoe, just as slow. Shishido sweat dropped, and started trying to get his feet out of their bonds, earning a chuckle from Dr. Miller.

"You must be very ticklish here, you're trying really hard to get out of those bonds", ha said, with another chuckle. Shishido's eyes grew wide as he saw what the doctor started to do next. The sock on Shishido's right foot had just been whisked off and thrown aside, as was the other one.

"Now, are you ready to really begin?" Dr. Miller asked, his smile slowly getting wider.

(ok this story was totally at the top of my head so I was like why not make a story with some of the prince of tennis characters getting tickle tortured in a tickle ward? what I'm gonna do is switch back and forth from each character, so I'll need some help on deciding which characters will be tickled, I already have Shishido and Saeki, now it's your turn to decide who gets tickle tortured )


	2. Saeki pt 1

Dr. Williams walked down the hallway to the fourth room on the left. Slowly he opened the door, peering in he saw a White/Silver haired boy, maybe about 16/17 lying on his stomch, on a table, his arms raised above his head, and his ankles, spread eagle, tied,keeping ahold of two bare feet so they wouldn't run off.

"Saeki Kojirou" the doctor said, smiling as he looked at his clipboard. Saeki stopped struggling when he heard his name. He slowly twisted his head around and looked at his tormentor. Saeki looked scared, and nervous. Dr. Williams grunted and went over to him.

"How are you today, you are in the tickle ward, why you're here I cannot say, but I am your tickle doctor, Dr. Williams" Williams explained.

"Y-you're going to tickle me?" Saeki asked, a look of confusion showing on his features. Dr. Williams nodded and smiled, closing his eyes. Saeki sweardropped. He hated being tickled. All his life he'd either been tickled by his Mom, Dad, even his brothers still held him down and tickled him, whenever they came home for a visit from college.

"So how ticklish are you Saeki?" Williams asked, leaning down looking Saeki directly in the face. Saeki backed away, untrusting (why shouldn't he be?) He tried to lie.

"I'm not ticklish" he said, seriously, glaring at the doctor. Dr. Williams laughed and shook his head.

"Of course you aren't" he said, he began to walk away, and at first Saeki thought it actually worked...that is until he felt something stroking his underarm. Saeki tried to wiggle away, but the fingers of Dr. Williams followed his every movement.

"Not ticklish, huh?" Williams asked, laughing. A few giggles escaped from Saeki's mouth, and he hoped Williams didn't notice. He noticed alright.

"Are you going to laugh for me, or just do that little giggle of yours?" Williams asked, he sped up the stroking of Saeki's underarms, and Saeki gradually started laughing.

"St-stahap plehease!" Saeki cried, trying to pull his arms down,as Dr. Williams started to speed up faster and faster.

"You're a liar" Dr. Williams said, chuckling "You know what I do to liars?" Saeki slowly opened one eye (it's hard to keep your eyes open when being tickled) and looked at Williams. Williams smiled down at him and stopped his underarm tickling, giving Saeki time to breathe.

Dr. Williams went over to the desk at the side of the bed and went rumaging through one of the drawrers. Saeki watched him with a nervous expression. Finally after a few seconds, Williams found what he was looking for, and he brought it out for Saeki to see. It was one of those mechanical toothbrushes. Saeki only had a feeling of where he was going to get it next, and he wasn't going to like it.

"I won't use this on you yet, but be assured I will use it" Dr. Williams said, putting the toothbrush on the desk. But he wasn't giving Saeki a break. Next he went down to the end of the bed, where Saeki's already bare, vulnerable feet were. Williams wiggled his fingers just to taunt Saeki, and it worked. Saeki tried hard to pull out of the ropes.

"You won't get away" Dr. Williams said, laughing. Saeki grunted, showing his dissaproval. Williams smiled and grabbed one of Saeki's ankles, making Saeki stop struggling and squeak. One of William's fingers trailed up Saeki's foot, causing it to twitch and another squeak to come from Saeki. Williams laughed at the reaction and this time really began tickling the sole. Saeki bucked and thrashed, trying to draw his feet up and away, but Dr. Williams held fast, not giving in.

"NO NOT THERE, STOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA N-HAHA NOHOHOHO I BEHEHEHEHEG YOU!" Saeki was showing he was more ticklish on his feet than any other part of his body, supposedly. Dr. Williams chuckled as he watched Saeki thrash and try to get away. It was funny, but at the same time cute. He decided he actually liked this tickle patient, he was going to enjoy himself on this one.

(ok that was Saeki's don't worry I'll come back to him, and Shishido,I'm bouncnig back and forh between characters , oh and by the way if you want to see a character being tickled, tell me the character, which part(s) of the body should be tickled and...their bondage situation, I need Ideas. )


	3. Marui pt 1

Marui stood perfectly still, as he watched the doctor rumaging through the drawer. Marui already knew where he was and what he was there for and he knew he wasn't going to like it, for what was going to happen to him, was what he most feared. The doctor gave a small laugh and turned to him, making him gasp and hold his breath.

"So, Marui is it?" She asked, finally turning her whole body towards him. She was tall, slender, totally hot, but that wasn't what Marui was looking at...he was looking at the lethal looking feather she held in her hand, twirling it around, just to taunt him.

"You're in for the ride of your life, sweety" she said, walking closer to him. As she got closer, he saw her name tag. Dr. Reynolds. But Marui didn't care, he wanted out. But Reynoldds suddenly pocketed the feather and swept behind Marui. Marui sweatdropped, as he felt hands start to lift his shirt, putting it over his head, so he couldn't see and his flat stomach and hairless armpits were exposed. Marui started whimpering and struggling. Dr. Reynolds laughed. Marui squealed and started laughing as soon as her cold hands touched his sensitive bare sides and hips. She hadn't even started tickling him yet and he was already breaking out in hysterics.

"This will be fun" She thought, she took her hands away from Marui's body and he stopped laughing, but kept on with a small giggle, every now and then. Then Dr. Reynolds, slowly drag one of her long fingernails, down Marui's side. Marui jumped and started laughing.

"NO NO NO, please nohohoho!" he begged, as she kept on with that for a few seconds. Finally she switched to his stomach and ran her fingers along its smooth surface. This also had Marui laughing at the top of his lungs. He squirmed and arched his back every time she went and nipped his sensitive hips, every once in a while.

"You're a ticklish one" Dr. Reynolds said, giggling at Marui's school girl squeals. Marui had no choice but to laugh, because she started up on his sides again, this time going up and into his underarms, causing him to go wild.

"NO NOT THERE! PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAP NONONONOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Marui was starting to hate this more and more, how much longer was this going to go on for?

"You won't be getting out of here any time soon, honey" Dr. Reynolds said, laughing, almost as if she read his thoughts. OH NO!

(ok sorry if this was a short chapter, but i will come back to him soon, ok? hope you are enjoying this totally made up weird fanfic! oh and thanks to Midnightxwolfx for giving me this chapter idea, I hope i spelled that right)


	4. Kaidoh, Mizuki, and Fuji

KAIDOH...

Kaoru Kaidoh had never been tickled before in his life. Ok, well maybe when he was little, like 3, but he wasn't 3 anymore!! He didn't want to be tickled then, why would he want to be tickled now?! So here's his situation, he's lying on a metal table, his arms drawn up over his head, wrists tied together by his bandana, his ankles tied, and he couldn't move. DAMMIT!! His tickle doctor, Dr. Johnson (shut up, I know that's stupid) was smiling as he wrote stuff down on his clipboard.

A hiss came from Kaidoh, as he glared at his torturor, making Johnson look back at him, and smile, wider.

"Oh, why are you so sour?" he asked, walking over to Kaidoh. Kaidoh stopped hissing and his eyes opened wide as Johnson put his hands under his knees...oh no...

"Not there, anywhere but there.." Kaidoh said, as he closed his eyes waiting for the torture. He heard the doctor laugh a little and then it came. Kaidoh almost went crazy. He was so ticklish under his knees, he even surprised himself, when he started laughing and bucking, trying to escape.

"NO STOP!!" Kaidoh cried, not enjoying this one, little bit. Dr.Johnson ignored him, and kept on.

"Koochie koo" he said, that pissed Kaidoh off, though he haad no choice but to laugh.

"Don't...S-start that shihihit!" he cried, then suddenly Dr. Johnson stopped and let Kaidoh breathe. Kaidoh thankfully took in several gulps of air, when he finally realized, the doctor wasn't at his knees anymore. Kaidoh looked up and saw the doctors smiling face and his hands raised.

"oh no" Kaidoh said, almost annoyed and sounding as if he knew what was going to happen. He almost flew off the table when Johnson started to tickle his underarms. He hated being tickled there more than being tickled under his knees. Kaidoh twisted and turned his body, once again trying to escape, failing. His laughter rang throughout the room. And it didn't stop...(hehe)

MIZUKI...

"What the HELL!!!!" Mizuki cried, "Why can't I see, I'M BLIND!!!" suddenly something covered his mouth (oh thank god) and shut him up (woo!)

"Shut up, you're not blind, you're blindfolded and you're in the tickle ward, I'm gonna tickle the shit out of you" came a female voice, with a...Swedish accent...(i don't know) Mizuki gasped when he heard, "Tickle ward" WTF!!

"Why am I here?" Mizuki asked, only finally realizing he was standing with his arms above his head, completely vulnerable. Dr. Olga(can't remember the full name) sighed and shrugged.

"Guess the author doesn't like you" she said, snickering. Mizuki was baffled. (I don't know about oyu but I am Laughing my ass pff writing this!) Mizuki frowned and started muttering curses, that aren't allowed for young ears to hear, (in this case see/read) but he was suddenly cut short, when he felt nails, skittering along his slender hips. He started to giggle and squirm.

"W-what are you doing?" he said, his giggling forming into short bursts of laughter, as she switched from his hips to his stomach and sides. Dr.Olga laughed.

"Doing what the author tells me to do" she answered (hehe, I like this one) Mizuki was soon in fits of laughter as Olga tickled him in his most ticklish spots...which was like...everywhere. Underarms, stomach, hips, sides, ribs, feet, neck, knees, everywhere. (How she did all that with him standing I have no clue)

"STOPSTOPSTOP!" Mizuki cried, wriggling and trying to escape. Dr. Olga just laughed and continued tickling him.

"You're going to be in here for a long time" She snickered...

FUJI...

Somewhere down the hall from Kaidoh and Mizuki's rooms, there was more laughter. (surprised? I thought not) Shusuke Fuji was also tied down to a metal table, spread eagle, his ankles and wrists tied tight. He laughed as the feather was dragged up and down his sole. He thrashed and squealed and attempted to pull his feet from their bonds. His doctor, Ms. Cullen, giggled as she tickled the young teen.

"My, you are very ticklish" she teased, making the tickling seem worse, than it was. Fuji laughed hysterically. His feet being the most ticklish part of his body, he was laughing harder than ever.

"Nohohoho, stop please!" He cried, Dr. Cullen laughed again, then sighed.

"They always beg" She said, shaking her head. After a while she stopped tickling his feet and got up from her seat at his feet. Fuji took several deep breaths and watched her tentatively. She walked over to his side and beamed down at him. He blushed, seeing how pretty she was. Suddenly she poked him in the ribs, making him squeal. She laughed, then she poked him in the stomach and dipped her finger into his navel, making him gain several octives every time.

"This is so fun" She said, scratching her nails along his flat, female-like stomach. Fuji tossed his head back and forth. Dr. Cullen frowned, but then smiled again.

"I know what will cheer you up" she said and she stopped torturing him for a few secinds to get something. Fuji stared in horror, only guessing what was going to happen next...

(TBC, thank you for reading, I will try to update soon!)


	5. Shishido pt 2

Dr. Miller looked at Shishido's now bare feet in front of him. Shishido had his eyes closed, waiting for the horrible torture. He was holding his breath. Finally Dr. Miller chuckled and got up from his seat. Shishido looked confused as he opened his eyes to look at the doctor.

"I'll give you a little break" Dr. Miller said, smiling. Shishido sighed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes again. Then suddenly he felt cold fingers grab his right ankle and hold it down tight. Shishido gasped.

"Just kidding" Dr. Miller said, laughing. He began tickling the sole up and down. It was total torture. Shishido started laughing and thrashing, wildly. It took all of Miller's strength to hold him down.

"Holy jesus, you are really ticklish here" Miller said, trailing his index finger down Shishido's arch. Shishido gasped and laughed again, throwing his head back, arching his back.

"NOOOOO PLEASE STHAHAHAHAHAP!" Shishido cried. His laughter was growing louder and louder as Miller began tickling both feet at the same time. Miller smiled and laughed at Shishido's reaction.

"You're alot of fun" Miller said "I wish I could do this all day, oh wait I can" Miller laughed at his "joke" and Shishido had no choice but to laugh.

"SH-SHUHUHUHUHUT UHUP!" Shishido cried. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. It was unbearable.

"I love that laugh of yours, you should use it more often" Miller said, speeding up his tickling. Shishido tried to put his feet flat on the surface of the table, but when he did that Miller would tickle the tops of his feet, which Shishido hated. Shishido was about to piss his pants after stopped tickling.

Shishido took in huge deep breaths, not noticing as Miller walked behind him. Shishido only realized it when he felt something trailng down his armpits. Shishido looked up and his breath hitched.

"Hiya" Miller said, smiling. That's when he started the tickling again. Shishido once again thrashed and laughed as his armpits were tortured.

"NONONOSTOPHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shishido tried to cry, but his pleas were interupted by his laughter.

Miller smiled widely, then he started attacking Shishido's ribs, making the teen arch his back and shriek like a school girl.

"Cute" Miller said, laughing.

(TBC, I'll try to update sooner, I'm not sure who I'll do next, maybe it'll be Tezuka, hehe, but I'll need some help if THAT'S going to work, so suggestions/ideas would be nice, thanks! see ya!)


	6. TEZUKA PT 1!

"What...The...Hell" Tezuka said. He was sitting in a chair, in a dark room, his arms handcuffed over his head, no shirt, no shoes, no glasses (gasp and drools). His face twitched in annoyance.

"Well, well" someone said from in front of him. Tezuka, still annoyed, looked to where the voice came from and saw a man in a white coat, smiling at him. Tezuka blinked slowly.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, calmly. The doctor almost cringed back at his calmness and stoicness (are those even words?), but he cleared his throat and answered.

"I am Dr. Tavington and you are in the Tickle Ward" he said, once again Tezuka blinked, not phased and STILL annoyed. Tavington stared at Tezuka and Tezuka stared at Tavington. Then finally Tezuka spoke up...

"I'm not ticklish" he said. Tavington burst out laughing.

"Everyone's ticklish somewhere" Tavington said, but Tezuka just shrugged. Tavington frowned. Maybe this one wasn't ticklish and he was actually telling the truth. He was so calm and looked very sure of himself. But Tavington smiled to himself. Not possible.

"Well, we're just going to see about that" he said, with that he turned on his heel and went over to a small table. Tezuka watched with no interest.

A few seconds later Tavington turned around, a medium sized feather in his hand. He smiled at Tezuka, who just frowned.

"You're wasting your time" Tezuka said, but Tavington laughed.

"I can find your ticklish spot no problem, how do you think I got this job?" he said, twirling the feather around in his fingers. Tezuka wanted to say something but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Tavington laughed again and walked up to Tezuka his grin growing wider.

"Say your prayers" he said. With that he glided the feather down Tezuka's neck and shoulders. He didn't flinch. Tavington frowned and stroked the feather down Tezuka's arms. No reaction. Tavington pouted and ran the feather over Tezuka's chest. Nope.

"I will find it" Tavington said. Tezuka sighed. Dr. Tavington twirled the feather in Tezuka's underarms, but that didn't seem to work either. It was like he had no feeling!

Tavington was getting annoyed. He finally reached Tezuka's stomach. Suddenly Tezuka flinched. Tavington caught it, even though it was small, he caught it.

Tavington smiled. He traced the feather around Tezuka's navel, slowly. Tezuka shut his eyes and his body began to quiver. Tavington smiled wider. He drew the feather slowly closer to Tezuka's navel, tracing it just barely at the edge.

Tezuka gasped and what sounded like a small giggle came from his mouth. Tavington laughed.

"Ha, I knew it you ARE ticklish!" he said, suddenly he twirled the feather in Tezuka's navel, and Tezuka lost it. He actually laughed. And it was an actual laugh, not a small, quiet one, a big, audible, ticklish laugh. Tezuka Kunimitsu was in fact TICKLISH!

Tavington grinned and pulled out the feather, placing it on the ground. Tezuka looked up at him, breathing somewhat hard. A frown was still on his face.

"Told you" Tavington said, shrugging. Tezuka growled. He knew that he was ticklish, he just didn't think that that was one of the spot he'd be tickled at. Actually there were several more spots where he was ticklish at...gasp, did he just think that out loud?!

"Yes, you did" Tavington said, laughing. He wiggled his fingers.

"Let's find them"

Tezuka flinched.

"Let's not and say we did" he said, in an actual begging tone. Tavington just laughed and ignored him. He suddenly dug his fingers into Tezuka's ribs.

Tickle spot number 2! Tezuak laughed harder than he had when his belly button was tickled. Why the hell was this happening. The stoic, serious, captain of Seigaku was being humiliated, just because he was ticklish. He actually started begging.

"Please, s-stohahahahap, no more hahahaha!" Tezuka managed between laughter. Tavington once again laughed and ignored him. But he stopped tickling a few seconds later. Tezuka was sweating and his ribs and stomach hurt, from thrashing and laughing.

"You have a cute laugh, you know that?" Tavington said. Tezuka said nothing, just took deep breaths.

"I've found 2, how many more you got?" Tavington asked, crossing his arms. Tezuka once more, said nothing. Tavington quickly uncrossed his arms and knelt down to Tezuka's feet, picking up the feather again. Tezuka's eyes grew wide, as he saw what was about to happen next.

"Please don't" he said, almost a whimper. Tavington smiled and grabbed one of Tezuka's feet, locking it firmly under his arm, holding it still.

"Sorry, it's my job" Tavington said. He began dragging the pointed end of the feather up and down Tezuka's sole, from heel to toe.

Tezuka burst into uncontrolable laughter and thrashed in his seat.

"NO PLEASE NOT THERE HAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAP!" Tezuka begged again. This was so embarrassing!

"Wow, you're really ticklish here, how about the other one?" he asked, he picked up the other foot, doing the same thing as he did with the other, and started tickling both feet. Tezuka was thrown into hysterics. He didn't know how much linger he could take this.

But a few seconds later the tickling stopped, to Tezuka's relief. Tavington got off the floor and smiled down at the panting tennis player.

"Having fun?" he asked, crossing his arms again. Tezuka looked up, giving him his "go to hell" look. Tavington frowned.

"I guess that's a no, well I guess I'll just have to cheer you up won't I?" he asked. Tezuka's eyes grew wide again...

oh no...

(TBC, ok this was really hard to do, so sorry if it's kinda short, it was fun though, but I'm NOT DONE! I need some more ideas though for part 2 of Tezuka's torture, feel free to give me any ideas, and give me some more people to tickle, see ya!)


	7. HEY GUYS

Wow it's been forever since I have updated I am sorry people! I am going to try to start updating again I finally got my own laptop so I should be able to do more writing now I never thought this story would ever get so many reviews :P but thanks guys! I will continue this story very soon I promise!


	8. Ryoma and Atobe

Hey…. Hey everyone guess what…..Have you guessed yet? …..if you guessed I'm updating you're right! Can you guess who is next? Yup you guessed that right too RYOMA AND ATOBE! YAY! Here I GO!

Ryoma woke up, his head was screaming. The last thing he remember was walking with Sempai down the sidewalk back home from tennis practice. His large cat eyes scanned the room.

"Where am I?" he asked, not to anyone in particular. He jumped when he heard someone else's voice.

"How the hell should I know?" the voice asked. Ryoma knew he had heard that voice before, it was very familiar. Suddenly a bright light snapped on and Ryoma saw Atobe on a standing table his wrists chained above his head. This made Ryoma finally realize he was in the same boat and he wasn't wearing a shirt or his jeans, just boxers.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" he asked. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"I don't know twerp, quit asking me questions" Atobe said, looking at something on the ceiling. Ryoma closed his eyes.

"Who said I was asking you" he said. Atobe scoffed at Ryoma's response. He was about to open his mouth to say something but suddenly a door creaked open. Both boys' heads turned toward the door in time to see two people in white lab coats appear. One was a man, one was a woman. The man was maybe in his late 20's, the woman was also.

"Hello boys how are you today?" the woman said, sounding very cheery. Ryoma looked at Atobe, Atobe looked at Ryoma.

"Why are we here?" They both asked in unison. The man and woman laughed.

"Oh you don't know, well this is the tickle ward boys" the man said, he started setting out a variety of tools, a feather, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, a paintbrush and many other things.

"The wha…?" Atobe asked, a sweat drop going down his head.

"Yes it's exactly what I said" the man said, chuckling taking the feather and running it under Atobe's nose, making him sneeze.

"Don't do that" Atobe said, shaking his head. The man chuckled and put the feather down.

"Let us introduce ourselves, my name is Ryan Shetler and this is my wife Maria" Mr. Shelter said, gesturing to his wife who was setting out baby oil and lotion. She smiled, blushing a little.

"Maria and I were so excited when we figured out that tickling people was actually a job, we both kind of have this tickle fetish you know…" Mr. Shetler started.

"NO" Both Ryoma and Atobe said at the same time again. Mr. Shetler blinked and chuckled continuing.

"It's really fun to tickle people and when we saw we could get paid for it well we jumped at the chance".

"That's right" Mrs. Shetler said, smiling widely. "It is very fun indeed".

Ryoma and Atobe paused after she was done talking, then looked at each other, then back at the couple.

"So, you're going to tickle us" Ryoma said calmly.

"Yep" Mr. Shetler said.

"…" Ryoma said.

"…" Atobe said.

Mr. and Mrs. Shetler looked at each other awkwardly, and then laughed.

"Well shall we get started?" Mrs. Shetler asked, picking up a feather.

"Guess so" Mr. Shetler said picking up the toothbrush.

Mrs. Shetler went over to Atobe and Mr. Shetler went over to Ryoma.

"So, your name is Atobe huh? Are you ticklish?" Mrs. Shetler asked, twirling the feather in her fingers. Atobe shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never been tickled before" he said, sounding very calm. Mrs. Shetler's eyes went wide.

"Really? Wow, you hear that honey?" She asked her husband. Mr. Shetler laughed.

"I sure did, how about you Ryoma?" Mr. Shetler asked him.

"No, never been tickled either" he said. Mr. Shetler shook his head.

"Well guess we will have the pleasure of finding out where they are ticklish first huh?" he asked, smiling at his wife. She smiled back.

"Let's get started then" Mr. Shetler said. He set the toothbrush on the ground and put his fingers on Ryoma's sides. Ryoma looked away from him, intrigued by something on the wall to his right. Mr. Shetler then started squeezing Ryoma's sides and ribs. Ryoma jumped and gasped. He also started squirming, but he closed his eyes and tried not to make any noise. Mr. Shetler smirked.

"I think I found one spot" he said triumphantly. Mrs. Shetler smiled at her husband.

"My turn to try" she said, turning to Atobe. She put the feather on his left bicep. Atobe didn't flinch. Mrs. Shetler's smile widened as she dragged the feather down his arm, Atobe's arm quivered and he clenched his lips tightly. The feather got closer to his under arm and his eyes clenched shut. Then the feather got his armpit and Mrs. Shetler twirled it around and around.

"Kootchy koo" She said, chuckling at Atobe's reaction to the tickling. She used her fingers to tickle Atobe's other underarm, a small smirk started to creep onto Atobe's face.

"I just might have found a spot too hon." Maria said, smiling even wider.

Mr. Shetler was now going for Ryoma's underarms as well.

"Hmm, neither of them are laughing though" he said, he looked at Ryoma who was almost doing the same as Atobe.

"Hmm, maybe they are in a contest, trying to get the other to laugh first" Maria said, giggling. Ryan laughed too, that was a funny thought.

In fact that's actually exactly what Ryoma and Atobe were doing, they weren't gonna let the other person think they were weak.

"Oh come on boys it's ok to laugh, it doesn't matter who laughs first" Mr. Shetler said, using his index fingers to tickle Ryoma's underarms now, and he could tell Ryoma was just dying to laugh. Mrs. Shetler saw the same in Atobe's expression.

"Please, just a little chuckle Atobe" Mrs. Shetler asked, she was now twirling the feather into his navel, and it was driving him nuts.

"S-stop" Atobe said, his stomach muscles quivered as she twirled the feather faster. Mrs. Shetler squealed.

"Yeah, that's it begging is good, but just a little more laughter please" she asked, she started to dip the feather in and out of his belly button. Atobe started to giggle.

"Plehehehease stop, hahahahahaha quihihihihihihit!" Atobe squirmed and tried to move his stomach to the side to get away from the feather but Maria was persistent. She giggled as she watched his reactions.

"Good job Maria" Mr. Shetler said, he turned back to Ryoma, who was still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Your friend just let his out, it would be so much easier if you just let it go, just laugh, you will feel better" he advised, his eyes went to Ryoma's hips. He looked at Ryoma's face then smirked. He used his thumb and index fingers to dig into his hips. Ryoma finally burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahaha nooooo stop please, it tihihihihihihihickles" Ryoma squealed. Now the room was filled with Ryoma and Atobe's laughter.

"We did it Maria" Ryan said, smiling at his wife. She smiled back. They gave each other a high five, which required them to stop tickling for a few moments. Ryoma and Atobe both took deep breaths, relieved.

"Oops, can't have that, you guys still need to laugh" Mrs. Shetler said, she started tickling Atobe's thighs and he went crazy.

"NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NOT THERE!" Atobe shouted, his face turned red and he shook his head back and forth as she went from his thighs to the back of his knees and back to his thighs.

"Ooh someone's really ticklish here" Maria stated, excitedly.

"Oh, I'll try" Ryan said, he too started to tickle the back of Ryoma's knees and thighs and he also went crazy.

"I'm so glad we found this job" Maria said, laughing. "It's so much fun"

"I agree honey" Ryan said. "I agree"

(So how was my update? Good, bad, horrible, great, awesomely amazing? Anyways please review and let me know what you guys think )


End file.
